


The Searching

by YueHeart332



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHeart332/pseuds/YueHeart332
Summary: A fanfiction with original characters set in the world of Homestuck.Bronze blood Zeenia Quhten has been dragged into a real life game called Sgrub, mostly against her will, and lack of information. No one in this game knows exactly what's going on or what they're supposed to do. This is going to be fun~





	1. Flying Desks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet one of our main characters! I love her, and I hope you guys do too.

A dark grey pair of eyes watch the horizon. Just seeing the sun drift off below to bestow its rays on the other side of the planet filled the troll with happiness. That sun was horribly bright, but this ,sunset, was the only time of day she could actually see the world in the sunlight. Even if the world held a somewhat grey hue it was still very beautiful. With the sun now below the horizon, the two moons shown their green and pink light on the fields and trees below. The troll gave a small, tired sigh. Guess she should go downstairs. She hopped off her chair, letting her eyes scan around her room. Puzzle, math, and mystery books littered the floor along with her desk. The thought to clean up crossed her mind, but she ignored it.  


She stood at the height of 4 feet and 8 inches, and was only 6.4 sweeps, she hoped that when she got older she would grow a bit taller. At least hit 5 feet. She was a small troll, chubby figure, long wavy black hair with an odd bronze streak down the right side. Which was natural, yet unique.  


Enter Name. Her name is Zeenia Quhten, and she is probably the nicest of all her species. Preferring to only attack when protecting and defending from danger. Even if one isn’t as violent as the others of her age group, she still must protect herself. A troll like herself wouldn’t be into much adventuring and excitement, but that’s not true. She loves adventuring, it’s just the scary beasts that make it horrible. At least the treasure she finds is good, though she wouldn't be going on any of these stupid dangerous missions if it wasn’t for a jerk wad purple blood. Jegus! That guy was THE WORST. Always bothering her at the worst times! She hated him so much. At least her other higher blood friends weren’t jerks. But those two hadn’t talked to her in a long time. A sigh escaped her lips as she changed her clothes. What would she do that day? Garden maybe, or just sit around, playing games on her husktop. She liked that idea. Playing puzzle games and answering riddles on her husktop was very relaxing. Zeenia brushed off her dress, plain black with bronze lace. She had a button sewn into the strap of her dress, it was important as it held her symbol. Every troll had their own symbol, heck, every color had their own alphabet of symbols. Alternia could be a bit… overbearing at times.  


Her desk chair gave off a light squeak noise when she sat. She opened her husktop and pressed the power button. Shuffling noises downstairs, meant that her lusus, Payapa, was awake, and probably getting ready for the night. Eyes watching the screen as the laptop powered up, first thing that opens was the chat client TROLLIAN. As of right now it showed only messages from saberBuff, the one troll she didn’t want to talk to this early at night, or ever. Guess playing games on this thing was out of the question. She closed it and tucked it under her arm as she head out of her room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Her hive was three stories, simple in design. Though, being a bronze blood most didn’t approve of her house being so big, but they can just go away and complain to themselves.  


Her lusus was in the kitchen, sniffing around the cabinets for any sign of food.  


“are you out of leaves again Payapa?” Hearing her soft voice this night was odd, maybe because she didn’t have any other trolls hanging around her place for once. Her lusus looked to her. The lusus was all white, like every other animal on Alternia, but she was a 6-7 feet tall treetailbeast (lemur) with 4 arms and 2 back legs. Payapa walked over to her little child. “you had food in the meal vault last time i checked.” Zeenia gave her a worried look, had her lusus been sleep eating again? She walked to the meal vault or Fridge as the high bloods called it. How weird. There was plenty to eat in that thing. A nicely packed bag of leaves was right there at the front, she gave a good bit to Payapa. The treetailbeast gave off a happy purr at the sign of her food. A bowl of cereal was all anyone needed to start the day, at least for her. Memories snuck to her as she ate. The little trolls Payapa would find off at who knows where were always welcome in her hive. This was kind of like a nightcare of sorts… or an orphanage.. Little trolls would stay till Payapa found a suitable lusus from the brooding caverns that would take them into their care. But tonight, her hive was empty. Empty and quiet. It would be lonely once Payapa left for the night but….  


Tonight was different, for some reason Payapa refused to leave. It was odd, a bit concerning, Zeenia thought that her lusus was just tired… either that or she just wanted cuddles. Zeenia didn’t sleep on Payapa much anymore. Of course the lusus was still a wonderful, soft and cuddly bed. She just felt that naps weren’t as necessary anymore now that she was older.  


Now on the couch, with Payapa laying on the floor, she was using her fuzzy belly as a footrest. Since her trollian was probably being blown up by saberBuff she was playing with her yo-yos. Payapa had found them, while looking for stray trolls, Zeenia had taken a huge liking to them. Learning, and even finding the instructions to them we difficult, but she got it. Along with many tricks, they were interesting to say the least but right now, she was just throwing it, and making it come back. The one she is playing with is a normal yo-yo, she had two others that were modified to be fighting yo-yos. Hahah that sounds funny doesn’t it? Fighting with yo-yos. But Zeenia was awesome at it, she was badass. At least she liked to think so… She sighed, and because she wasn’t pay attention, the yo-yo hit her knee while it was coming back.  
“ouch!” She yelped. Payapa lifted her head to look at her child. “i am fine Payapa… i promise.” Zeenia patted the lusii’s furry head to calm her. Another sigh, her eyes wandering to the husktop that was abandoned on the couch beside her. She rolled them, it was now or never. Husktop now on her lap, and the yo-yo discarded on the cushion next to her, she looked at her messages.

10 new messages from saberBuff

Good lord dude… Why can’t he just leave her alone! The trollian sounded with a ping when she got sent a message. No use ignoring him anymore.

saberBuff [SB] began trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

SB: LasT days daymares were horrible!  
SB: BuT I slepT ThrOUgh iT nooo problem~  
SB: I saw yOU come online!  
SB: Don’T ignore me!  
SB: I’ve goT someThing imporTanT To Talk To yOU abOUT!  
SB: GeT online now!  
SB: YOU’re so annoying gog damn iT  
SB: YOU’re jusT going To ignore me Till yOU’re done eaTing...  
SB: Like always  
SB: Seeing my messages early in The nighT shOUld be Taken as an honor!  
SB: Hey whaT’s up nerd!  
PF: i reaLLy wish yoU woULd not caLL me that….  
PF: i do not enjoy sUch nerdy things Like coding and odd space movies.  
SB: Pccchhh, like I care!  
SB: Anyways I got This new game! We shOUld ToTally Try iT ouT!  
SB: Xyilen hacked some musTard bloods huskTop and goT iT off There!  
SB: The guy never suspecTed a Thing!  
PF: that is steaLing! and no i wiLL not pLay a siLLy game with yoU  
SB: Come ooooonn Zeezee! PLEASSSEE  
PF: Ugh….  
PF: ……………...  
PF:…… fine….  
SB: YES! I’ll puT you inTo The game firsT!  
SB: Download The clienT version Then waiT Till I message yOU again.  
SB: YOU’ll need to puT someone else inTo The game.  
PF: someone else? how many troLLs are going to pLay?  
SB: There will be 10 of us in ToTal.  
PF: 10?!  
SB: Yeah! We only had 9 buT Then I remembered yOU.  
PF: so… i am just here to start the circLe?  
SB: Yup! And Then yOU compleTe it laTer!  
SB: AfTer I message yOU of cOUrse. So don’T lose yOUr huskTop.  
SB: K?  
PF: sUre?  
SB: OK! SeT up ThaT clienT and I’ll connecT To yOU as The hosT!

saberBuff [SB] stopped trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

Zeenia groaned, what had she gotten herself into now… A silly game with 9 other trolls that she wasn’t sure she even knew. Did she even know that many? Her mind was racing now, trying to think of all the trolls she knew, which ones she considered friends or bothers. Only 3 came to mind, all friends, thank gog. Darmir, Monnic and Riahtt. Wonder if she knew the other trolls. A ding from her husktop derailed her railbuggie of thought. Huh? Two very large files had just finished downloading. She leaned over her keyboard to look at what it was.  


“sgrub? what a weird name…” Payapa’s ears perked up at her low mumbling. The folder opened to reveal two files, both had SGRUB in the name then something after it. One read SGRUB ‘Client’, this was probably that file Demtri wanted her to install. Her eyes went to the one next to it, SGRUB ‘Server’, which was sitting in the folder, waiting to be used. He had said to wait for his messages to start this one, she guessed that she needed an actual ‘Client’ for this one, and a client she didn’t have. ‘Server’ must be the what Demtri was going to use. Oh well, let’s get this game over with she told herself and clicked. An odd, old looking window popped up.  


“SGRUB…..” Her eyes went down. “SGRUB client is running… a host? must be Demtri..” Payapa shifted under Zeenia’s feet. Zeenia could feel her uneasiness. She moved her feet off so she could get up. The treetailbeast was now behind her, looking over the couch at her screen. “i highly doubt you could read this.” A small smile crossed her face as Payapa made a mew noise. She felt her lusus lick her ear gently. “it is just a game Payapa.. nothing bad will happen.” Fur met cheek as the lusus leaned down to rub her cheek on Zeenias. On the screen the words played on without Zeenia knowing.

Client has established connection with host.

Press [ENTER] when ready.

>_

 

A loud ping sounded which made both troll and lusus jump. The petting had to stop so Zeenia could look at who messaged her.

saberBuff [SB] began trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

SB: Hey! STop fooling arOUnd! I’m waiTing on yOU.

saberBuff [SB] stopped trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

Zeenia growled at the screen. She so, so, SO hated that troll. Fine! All she needed to do was press the Enter button right? Her finger hit the enter key with a bit more force than needed. But it still worked either way. Her and Payapa watched as the SGRUB window changed to a white screen with this odd… string thing on it. As the two watched it load the program took over her screen. The shape in the middle would shift and change, hues, shades, tints of different colors would fill the thin outlines of shape. Clouds would come into the background, those would also change and shift with colors. Then the window was closed.  


“huh?” What? Wasn’t there supposed to be a game screen for her? This was a game right? Another ping.

saberBuff [SB] began trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

SB: Finally! I can see yOU. LeT’s geT This game sTarTed.  
PF: what do yoU mean? i see no game!  
SB: YOU’ll geT To see whaT The server parT of The game does laTer. For now I’m gonna mess arOUnd, and look arOUnd.  
PF: L-Look aroUnd?! can yoU see into my hive!?  
SB: Yup!  
PF: >:0 i woULd never had said yes if i knew yoUr idiotic eyes woULd be Looking throUgh my hive!  
SB: ThaT’s why I never Told yOU much abOUT The game! ;) To be fair yOU never asked eiTher~  
PF: UUGGHH!!  
SB: Wow yOU look really mad.

puzzlingFlora [PF] stopped trolling saberBuff [SB]

SB: Aw man…

Zeenia couldn’t believe this! No.. wait.. She could. She could totally believe this. This is so something that he would do. Demtri was known to withhold very, very important and even sensitive information when he wanted Zeenia, or really anyone, to do anything for him. This is so stupid. She can’t believe she fell for it. Zeenia had her face in her hands, just waiting for her doom. This troll was going to mess with her hive, maybe uncover something embarrassing.. Then, oh then, he’d hold it over her head for the rest of her pitiful bronze blooded life! Payapa could sense Zeenia’s tension. She squeaked. It was so like her child to fret over senseless things.

saberBuff [SB] began trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

SB: Gog she has so many rooms up here.  
SB: Zeenia why The fuck do yOU have so many rooms??  
SB: Why does each one have a damn desk!? Desks are stupid…  
SB: LeTs get rid of one.

THUNK. She jumped up like a clawbeast had bit her.

PF: Demtri….  
PF: what was that?  
SB: Me doing yOU a fucking favor

“i swear Demtri! you are going to ruin my hive!” Zeenia yelled up as she headed for the stairs. Not entirely sure what she was going to end up seeing. Whatever it was, she wasn’t going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter! The second one is done already soo that should be up soon. 
> 
> Characters:  
> Zeenia Quhten http://fav.me/d8y4q2w  
> Demtri Haavoc


	2. Blame the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeenia deals with the jerk that is Demtri. You get to see how he works now, through his eyes.  
> It's always fun writing harmless jerks. Well... maybe not harmless.

She paid no attention to the stairs as she jumped two at a time. It had taken sweeps to perfect this art for her. Entering the second level of her hive she was met with wood… wood splitters from a shattered desk that had been dropped into the hallway.  


“DEMTRI!” She screeched.  


Off somewhere else on the grey planet was another troll. A troll that really likes to...well.. Troll.  
Enter name. His name is Demtri Haavoc. Demtri, like the troll before him, shares the dark grey eyes, but this trait is shared with all other trolls till they start to mature. Then their eyes would fill with their blood color. His eyes would turn purple. Damn that purple, is what most would say about him. This troll… wasn’t the nicest of trolls, but when are purple bloods ever nice? Slim build for a body, shaggy bangs with longer hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head is how he wore his hair, which was all black.  


The start of his night before trolling his friend went normally. Starts with a shower, then he would play around with his lusus, Beast. A pointedbarkbeast (red fox) with 4 eyes, two tails and a love for playing and running around. Even early in the night, right as the sun is setting.  


Beast lay at his feet as Demtri had started trolling Zeenia on the new TROLLIAN. Which was pretty rad if he did say so himself. Trolling his bronze blooded pal was always the best part of his night. It was even better now that he had a reason to troll her, that didn’t include sending her on some life threatening mission to get him treasure. This game was perfect...aside from the fact that he had to wait on her.. He’d just told her to get a move on with setting up her version. Why did she have to be so slow! He blames her silly lusus. That treetailbeast was always stalling, being lazy, sleeping. Nothing at all like his Beast. Said lusus was laying nicely under Demtri’s calves as he sat on his couch in his livingblock. He was going to troll her again, but wait, his version was booting up! He grinned, it was a bit creepy and lopsided.  


“Finally!” He laughed.

saberBuff [SB] began trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

SB: Finally! I can see yOU. LeT’s geT This game sTarTed.  
PF: what do yoU mean? i see no game!  
SB: YOU’ll geT To see whaT The server parT of The game does laTer. For now I’m gonna mess arOUnd, and look arOUnd.  
PF: L-Look aroUnd?! can yoU see into my hive!?  
SB: Yup!  
PF: >:0 i woULd never had said yes if i knew yoUr idiotic eyes woULd be Looking throUgh my hive!  
SB: ThaT’s why I never Told yOU much abOUT The game! ;) To be fair yOU never asked eiTher~  
PF: UUGGHH!!  
SB: Wow yOU look really mad. 

puzzlingFlora [PF] stopped trolling saberBuff [SB]

SB: Aw man…

“Shit… I’m going to get an earful the next time I go over to visit..” His grin now gone, he decided to ignore her anger, and have a look around. It was pretty clean right now. He’d been to her hive before, but he never got to see what the top floors where like. That grin returned to his face as he snooped, but yet again faded. Her respiteblock was somewhat messy, which was a surprise since she kept the rest of her hive clean. Were those.. Other rooms? For who? He looked back to her.  


“Shit she looks mad… kinda scary….so glad I can’t hear what she’s saying.” Ok enough thinking about how she’s gonna kick his ass when she sees him next.  


These other rooms… they all had desks in them. What was she a teacher? Why the fuck did she have so many rooms in the first place? Who was visiting her? Had she not told him about a secret quadrant she was in!? He growled at his screen. Beast looked up at him, he borked a little. Demtri ignored his lusii’s attempt at getting his attention. He was too focused on the fact that Zeenia was probably keeping a fucking secret from him! Raargh!

saberBuff [SB] began trolling puzzlingFlora [PF]

SB: Gog she has so many rooms up here.  
SB: Zeenia why The fuck do yOU have so many rooms??  
SB: Why does each one have a damn desk!? Desks are stupid…  
SB: LeTs get rid of one. 

Why not take some of that frustration out on some of her belongings. That’s always a good way to show you care right? He moved his cursor over to one of the desks.  


“This desk looks shitty enough to break.” He picked it up. Well.. eh didn’t want to drop it inside, that could be a bit messy. Let’s drop it outside, she’s got enough room out there. Moving the desk was easy enough, but keeping it held by his cursor was difficult when Beast moved and knocked his husktop off his lap.  


“Fuck! Beast move! I was doing something!” He tried to push Beast off the couch but the large fox wouldn’t move. “Fine, you can stay, just don’t knock my husktop off me again.” Beast made another boof noise at him. Now that he had his husktop back on his lap… he had a message? 

PF: Demtri….  
PF: what was that?

“......” What was what… what’d he do? Scanning through the middle floor he saw it. Shit. Beast had caused him to drop that shitty desk onto the landing. And it really was a shitty desk! Look at how that thing shattered everywhere. Wow. Ah. He better think of something to say. Something.. Smart. Like he meant to do that. 

SB: Me doing yOU a fucking favor 

Demtri grinned. “Perfect~” Oh yes, that was the perfect reaction. Now to the present situation.  


He could tell that she was mad, very mad. His screen switched to where she was, oh.. She was yelling something. It made an unpleasant feeling bubble up in the pit of his stomach. Maybe this whole desk thing would blow over. Maybe by then she’d come to thank him for his work on her hive, but right now it’s best to stay away from her. 

SB: YOU look preTTy mad There Zee.  
PF: i AM MAD. what were yoU thinking!? who jUst drops a desk in someone's hive! why are yoU even moving my stUff aroUnd?!  
SB: I need To make room Zeenia.  
PF: make room? For what!? Demtri yoU are Leaving so mUch oUt and it’s not even fUnny!  
SB: IT’s kinda funny. Seeing yOU mad like ThaT is kind of cute when I’m noT wiThin hiTTing range.  
PF: yoU are sUch a AHH!!

Demtri was just laughing now. Zeenia wanted to swear, he could see it, but she wouldn’t. Zeenia wasn’t one to swear, even when enraged. It just made her bronze blood boil to be honest. He could see her… mumbling things while she cleaned up his mess. How touching… that she would clean up a mess that didn’t really needed to be cleaned. Something in the back of his thinkpan told him to stop watching her like a creep. She already thought he was one, don’t let it be true. His eyes scanned the game menu ‘Phemalia...Registry’  


“What the fuck…” He rolled his eyes, what was this game anyways. He liked watching Zeenia and all but what was the point of this! He opened the… Phemalia Registry whatever the fuck that meant.  


“Oh look.. Useless machines! What am I supposed to do with these?!” He yelled at his screen. Beast gave a bark to try and answer his question, but the purple blood couldn't speak lusus, that power was useless anyways. He clicked his tongue as he read through all the names. A ping distracted him. 

PF: when i get my cLaws on yoU, yoU are going to be done for!  
SB: C’mon Zee, iT’s noT ThaT bad. IT was a desk~ YOU can geT a new one. I’ll even buy iT for yOU.  
PF: i do not need yoUr handoUts!  
SB: OUch. ThaT’s a biT harsh.  
PF: what are yoU doing anyways??  
SB: Trying To figure OUT whaT To do nexT. 

Demtri chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes. Hmm.. could he? He tried to pick her up but the cursor wouldn’t allow it, plus it looked like she was smacking away the thing. Interesting. The Phemalia thingy was still open.  


“Alchemiter…. Crux… something… Totem? Lathe?” He really had no clue about any of this. All these things looked important, and hey, they’re free! The Totem Lathe was placed in that now deskless room, it shook the hive a bit.  


“Better be careful or Zeenia will get all up on my ass later.” He thought about that notion for a little bit, but dismissed the idea that was forming in his putrid thinkpan. She’d kick him into the next day if it were possible. He cleared his throat because he was getting slightly nervous. Next was this bulky ass thing. The… Alchemiter. Guess that could go into the same room if he moved the extra recuperacoon.  


“This recuperacoon could go in her block, or in another block… What do you think Beast?” He looked to his lusus. This guy wouldn't be of any help since he was snoozing! Demtri let out a little growl mixed with a huff. He’d have to do all this shit alone then! At least the recuperacoon wasn’t like the desk from before. He could drop it anywhere and it wouldn't break. Drop it anywhere huh? His eyes shifted to Beast for a split second, he didn’t want a repeat of the desk incident. This time it went well, he was able to move the recuperacoon outside, onto her yard. His tongue stuck out as he tried to place the Alchemiter into the room, nicely, easy… Beast moved, knocking his arm. The Alchemiter crashed through her wall as it was set. Demtri sat there, staring at his screen, lips pursed into a frown and his eyes wide in shock.  


“Fuck.” He whispered. The screen stayed in the same place for what felt like a long time. His breath hitched when he saw Zeenia walk in. She was in shock, just like him. Her hands shook as she pulled out her husktop to, what he would guess, troll him. 

PF: Demtri….  
PF: Demtri.  
PF: DEMTRI I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!!

His hands felt clammy, sweat dripped down the back of his neck. 

SB: Zeenia This was an accident I swear!  
PF: do not Lie to me!!!  
SB: No, no, I swear! BeasT bumped my arm!  
PF: i call Lies!

Demtri was normally clever, confident, snarky and a huge ass. He could beat anyone in a fight, anyone that would challenge him. The only trolls he knew that could beat him in a spar were Zeenia, and her close but not really, potential moirail Monnic. Monnic is a hardcore sea dweller, he thinks she drinks ice for breakfast and can gut anyone she doesn't give a shit about. That fish doesn’t fight him though, mostly because she knows it’s not worth it. Zeenia doesn’t fight him because even though she may be pisssed at him, he scares her to no end. Right now, she is scaring him shitless.  


“Ah GOG, she can’t get me right now. Her anger is useless if I ever show up. Which is true… her little face souring then shifting to a frightened expression when I show up…” He smirked. What was he worrying about anyways? She can’t leave her hive in the middle of the game. Demtri settled more into the couch. What could he do about that wall though… His Trollian was pinging a lot, Zeenia was trying to get his attention. He was just watching her, mad and fuming. Her bronze cheeks all flushed with rage. That lopsided smirk appeared once again as he chuckled. Seeing her mad was amusing, but he felt bad that she was getting so stressed out. 

SB: Calm down wOUld ya? I’ll just Take The whole wall away, need To make The room bigger anyways.

He huffed as she tried to yell at him through the screen. He didn’t feel like telling her that he couldn’t hear her. Now, fixing this wall should be just like putting a new one down right? Demtri huffed, he got up from his couch to go sit at the mealblock table. Beast shifted around when Demtri got up. He ended up taking up the whole couch.  


“Lazy pup.” He huffed. All this gaming and shit was making him hungry. Zeenia was trying to pick up the pieces of the wall from what he could tell. Breakfast in hand he saw down and watched. She was a diligent worker. He always liked that about her. He found himself just watching her and… and smiling. Smiling fondly. Demtri scoffed at his light hearted actions. Back to eating, in a grumpy way, very grumpy, once that was done it was time to actually continue on with this game. Wonder if he could… He dragged his cursor across the wall to maybe subtract it from the already damaged wall. It didn't work… it did nothing actually. He growled. If he didn’t fix this then Zeenia would just complain, and whine, and just be generally annoying. His chin now rested on his palm as he leaned on his elbow. His fingers made light tapping noises as he drummed them over the table top. His client player was still cleaning up the broken wall. Grey eyes shifted as he started to smirk again. He picked up the desk in the other room and used that to push Zeenia out of the room. She screamed, he knew this because her face got all bronze colored when he closed the door on her. He saw her banging her fists on the door. Demtri would ignore her for a bit as he used the desk to smash the rest of the wall. He then proceeded to build some support for the ceiling so it wouldn’t collapse. It was around then that he saw the door get kicked in. Oh he was in for it now! Even with that stupid ass smirk on his face he just watched her. Scream. Yell. Stomp around. Looked like she was blowing a fuse. It was around that time when the lemur came into the picture. Sickly cuddles ensued.  


“Yuck.” He scoffed. He hated how close those two were! That lemur was always trying to push him and Zeenia apart! Not like he would hurt her.. Much. But whatever. Maybe something would happen and that damned lemur would just run off or something. He heard a ping from his Pesterchum. Great.. 

PF: Demtri… can i ask jUst what yoU did?  
SB: I Took The whole wall away like I said I wOUld. And I even cleaned iT alllll up, jusT for yOU~ YOU’re welcome.  
PF: yoU took my… cLeaned what…. Nevermind,... i am going to die if i keep getting mad at yoU  
SB: I make yOUr life so much fun don’T I?  
PF: yoU are going to give me an aneUrysm  
SB: ….NoT sure whaT ThaT is??  
PF: do not think too hard aboUt it. i jUst can not wait tiLL i get to mess with yoUr hive.  
SB: Oh, yeah, yOU won’T geT Too.  
PF: what…  
SB: Yeah, There’re 8 oTher people besides us, yOU’ll end up puTTing someone else in, noT me. I’m being puT in byyyy 

He started to look up the chart that he had on his husktop. He had it all planned out with who would put in who. It just made it easier for him to keep everyone on track and doing what he wanted. No one would protest against him. 

SB: Monnic will be puTTing me inTo The game.  
PF: Monnic?  
SB: Yes.  
PF: why did yoU not ask Briana to do it?  
SB: Uhm… no Thanks… I don’T wanT her eyes poking arOUnd my hive. IT’d be weird.  
PF: oh??? So yoU do not want someone yoU disLike to see into yoUr hive??? HM  
SB: Don’T make This abOUT yOU Zeenia.  
PF: oh, yes… cUz it is never aboUt me  
SB: RighT, cuz I’m more imporTanT.  
SB: Zeenia?

Looks like she’d decided to stop talking but kept her chat window open. Wonder what she was doing. He didn’t feel like going to look. It’d be too dangerous because she’s probably ready to blow a gasket. On the other hand it would be pretty funny seeing that. Her face must be all flushed. He laughed at how stupid and cute she probably was. He started to drag the screen around to try and find her. Huh… where was she? Oh well. Demtri didn’t think to look outside, he thought she’d stay inside where all the action was! Whatever. One more thing that he could put down. The… fuck what? How do you say that name?  


“Crux… Cruxtruder. Ahah! Nailed it.” He grinned at his accomplishment even though that meant really nothing. But he had lots of room to place this Cruxtruder into the one, used to be two, room.  


“Prefect. She should be thanking me! I made all these super important machines and placed them all within an easy reach.” His grin was now aimed at Beast. Who had woken up, he was now just looking at his troll. What was this kid talking about? But Demtri was back to trying to find Zeenia. 

SB: Ahha! FOUnd yOU! 

Demtri grinned. Zeenia looked a bit calmer than she had the last time he’d seen her. 

SB: I goT everyThing set up! Head upsTairs. 

He saw her sigh. 

PF: aLright... 

He started to frown as she walked up the stairs. She was taking such a long time! And where’d her stupid lusus go? The door was unblocked now, not like it was blocked to begin with. Demtri had just been holding it closed with the cursor. Zeenia looked a bit surprised at how clean the room was, and how he had fixed the whole thing. He had expected her to say something but she didn’t. He growled. 

SB: Aren’T yOU going To say someThing???? Like a ‘Thank yOU DemTri~’

Demtri saw her look at her phone, and just put it back in her pocket.  


“Gog damn it!! Say thank you to me you grrrr.” His hand collided with his face as he had a little bit of a melt down. She never says thank you! He always does this nice shit for her but she NEVER says FUCKING THANK YOU!! Demtri sighs, it ends in another light growl. Zeenia was looking at the Cruxtruder. Could that thing be opened? She tried to open it, hah! It wouldn’t budge. “What a weakling.” He sneered. But Zeenia kept trying, soon it just became amusing to watch her struggle with this shitty thing. It was so futile! He would laugh sometimes as she tried to pry the top off. Neither… was paying any attention to the clock, that was slowly decreasing in time. Started at 10: 25...

10:00...

9:59... 

9:58...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Zeenia Quhten http://fav.me/d8y4q2w  
> Demtri Haavoc http://fav.me/d92k7th


	3. Worst game ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racing against the ticking clock, and still trying to not die becasue of Demtri's actions. Zeenia is at the end of her emotional rope! Hopefully she can pull herself back up in time to not get crushed by a meteor that neither know about.

Zeenia gave a huge sigh as she closed her front door behind her. What the heck was she getting herself into? Demtri is ruining her hive! And her bloodpusher. The other trolls around might have gotten a bit scared from their small troll neighbor screaming at the top of her lungs, swearing in a different language and such while stomping around outside just a few minutes ago. She put the palms of her hands to her eyes and let herself slide slowly down the door till she was sitting there. Holding her head. She had a major headache right now.  


“dang it Demtri…. i better live through this…” It was tough to get up. Her so called ‘friend’ had just destroyed half her upstairs, AND a very old desk! That thing was an antique! Thinking more about that poor desk made her groan, which made her head hurt more. Dang it…. Where’d Payapa go? She got up.  


“Payapa!” She called and started her walk around downstairs. Hm.. odd. That treetailbeast had been here before. Must of went off somewhere.. Maybe to the garden, now that she thought about it Payapa probably went to get some painkillers for Zeenia’s headache. What a sweet lusus.  


“i hope she comes home soon..” She mumbled. Now… she guessed it was time to go back upstairs. There was a ping from her sylladex. Ugh… it was probably just Demtri telling her to hurry up again… 

SB: Ahha! FOUnd yOU!

Yes! Wonderful! Great… he found me.  
“i was not even hiding… i was just outside.” She frowned. Demtri was an idiot. 

SB: I goT everyThing set up! Head upsTairs.

She sighed. Yup, it was just him being impatient as always. 

PF: aLright…

Zeenia started up the stairs. She wasn’t and also didn’t want to jump two at a time like normal. Mostly because she was exhausted.. It had only been a few hours into the night, and it was ruined, she just wanted to go back to sleep. Too tired… too done, just very, very done with this game. Was it even a game though! She had no computer screen telling her what to do. No buttons to press. At first she’d think it was a huge joke, but after the whole… wall breaking thing and the weird machines that were now in her hive. This must all be real… The second floor was still clean, what was even more surprising was how clean the room was. It was like a wall had never been there. Wow. Demtri did well… for the one that broke it in the first place. Another ping. She didn’t feel like pulling out her husktop if she was just going to ignore it. Out came the phone, it had a cute little leaf charm on it. She almost never used this thing. 

SB: Aren’T yOU going To say someThing???? Like a ‘Thank yOU DemTri~’

The phone is now back in her pocket. Well that’s the only time she’ll be using that today! No doubt that purple blood is throwing a fit now. He always wants gratification! Some kind of ‘thank you’ or ‘oh you did an awesome job!’ But most of the time he causes the problem in the first place! Zeenia scowled with her head down so maybe Demtri wouldn’t see it?? But… when she looked up she noticed that there was a new machine. What was it? She walked around it, the wheel looked like it could turn. She tried. It was stuck! She pulled harder, and harder. Still trying to turn it. Soon she had to lean on the wheel to try and catch her breath… how long had she been doing this…  


“Ok… i feel like this is important, and i need to get this open. how…. “ She guessed… she could ask Demtri for help. If he was done freaking out about the whole not saying thank you thing. 

PF: Demtri  
SB: OH! Now yOU wanT To Talk To me!  
PF: stop being so Upset…  
PF: yoU are the one who made the mess in the first pLace.  
SB: I Told yOU ThaT was an accidenT!  
PF: and yoU know i do not beLieve yoU  
SB: ….whaT do yOU wanT…  
PF: i need heLp opening this thing, and i feeL as if it is very important.  
SB: Of cOUrse iT’s imporTanT! IT didn’T cosT any build grisT To make, so I’m guessing iT’s imporTanT for playing The game.  
PF: bUiLd grist?  
SB: SomeThing yOU’ll learn abOUT laTer. 

Zeenia had to take in a deep breath when he said that.  


“Just… stay calm.. you will get out of this alive… hopefully..” 

PF: Demtri pLease…. i need yoUr heLp…  
SB: Wow yOU said please! To me! No…  
PF: Demtri!  
SB: I’m kidding! Don’T geT all flushed from anger. 

Too late. UGH who could even stay around that bloody bulge sucker, ah pardon the swearing.., for more than a minute! Only the insane could! 

PF: jUst…. heLp me get this open…  
SB: How do yOU suppose I do ThaT?  
PF: i do not know! hit it with something? yoU are good at hitting things and breaking them.  
SB: I’m going To ignore ThaT commenT. 

Zeenia took a step back, finally noticing the timer. Huh? What did that mean? And why did it give her a sense of impending doom? She fiddled with her hands, hopping from foot to foot slightly. 

PF: Demtri…  
SB: Hold on girly I’m Thinking! Go find yOUr lusus or someThing.  
PF: if i Leave then yoU may not find me  
SB: True.. goT anyThing heavy?  
PF: why?  
SB: I’m gonna hiT The Top.  
PF: jUst hit it?  
SB: ThaT’s whaT yOU said babe.  
PF: do not caLL me that!  
SB: JusT find me someThing To hiT This wiTh!

Zeenia groaned. He was so pushy! What could she even find that would be heavy enough to open that thing. Hammer maybe. Shovel? She went downstairs to look around more. She didn’t have anything that she could think of. Her eyes scanned around, maybe he could use something then put it right back. Like a couch. 

PF: why not jUst pick Up my coUch, hit it, and pUt it right back?  
SB: Good idea!

She saw the couch being lifted from the ground and taken to who knows where. What was odd was that Demtri used the stairwell, like it couldn’t go through the walls. Could it?? She didn’t know. Probably never would at this rate. Her attention turned to the outside when something boomed off in the distance. What.. was that? The smell of sulfur and rock wafted through her hive from an open window.  


“Oh… oh gog..” She ran out of the hive.

SB: Zeenia! I did iT! I opened iT! This weird bronze meTal… or crysTal… Thing popped OUT. And an orb.  
SB: There goes The orb.  
SB: Zeenia? Where’d yOU go??? Zeenia!!

Ping, ping, ping. Good gog shut up! She put her phone on silent as she ran through the forest located near her hive. Something had crashed down out there. Was it a ship? Smoke started to make everything blurry, she couldn’t walk 5 feet without running into a tree or starting to cough. She should head back… but.. This was are the area where…. Oh… NO!  


“Payapa!” she called between coughing fits. “Payapaaaa!” Where was her lusus?! The garden they had was out here somewhere-  


“AH!” Her face met dirt when she tripped over a fallen tree. She could’ve just laid there, breathing in the fumes, but a whimper made her get up. There, through all the dust and haze, was Payapa. Trapped under a few fallen trees from the blast.  


“P….Payapa…” she breathed. On her hands and knees, even if it hurt and scraped her, she crawled to her lusus. Only Payapa’s head and arm were sticking out from underneath the pile of logs. Claw marks in the ground by her hand suggested that she had tried to pull herself out. But even know… Payapa looked like she was fading. Zeenia felt her mouth and throat go dry.  


“Payapa..” She croaked. Her hand stroked the soft fur on her lusus' chin and cheek. “Payapa… y-you will pull through… like you always do.” Payapa moved her head slightly. “i-i can get you out…i..” She paused. Communing with her lusus', just hearing her voice in such a fleeting, and painful way. Zeenia chewed on her tongue as she tried to hold back fat, bronze tears. “you did not need to… come out here… you just.. w-wanted to help m-meee.” She scooted closer on her knees so Payapa could put her head on Zeenia’s lap. Her lusus held such a sweet, soft gaze as she looked up at the child she had taken care of for so many sweeps. “Payapa i can not lose you… please not you too…” She sobbed. Now hunched over so her forehead pressed to Payapa’s. Payapa’s voice had gotten softer, it was just barely there anymore. Zeenia felt something light on her back, she knew what it was. A last hug. One.. last hug before Payapa faded. “i love you… Payapa.. so much.” Zeenia choked out through her sobbing and hiccuping. She heard a faint reply. I love you too my child, take care of yourself… we shall be together again soon enough. And then her voice was gone. Payapa was gone. Zeenia was still sobbing into the fur of her former lusus. She didn’t even register that the countdown was still happening. 

SB: Zeenia! Oh gog… do I have To do everyThing myself! 

She didn’t even know what he was doing. Everything felt numb right now, she’d just lost her custodian. Meteors were raining from the sky. Demtri was probably breaking her hive even more. This was the worst night ever! It was even above that one time where she almost drowned, and died… What would her Ancestor do right now? She didn’t know, she didn’t care, all she wanted was her dear, sweet Payapa back! Her sobbing got harder as she hugged Payapa’s head close to her. This game was horrible…  


“Payapa…” She whimpered. “please... come back… i need you…” She buried her face into the white fur. She hadn’t noticed it at first, but there was an odd energy around her, warmth maybe… Could she be dying too? One eye opened. It saw a faint, flickering bronze light. Now curious, and still crying, she looked back. What the hell was that!? It got closer, but she just swatted at it. What did it want!? It dodged her swings as it was trying to get closer. Why was it coming towards her and Payapa!? Did it want one of them!? But who? Her? Was it going to eat her somehow? Was it going to eat Payapa! Nope! No way!  


“g-go away!” She tried to yell but her voice cracked from all the harsh sobbing that she had just done. The flashing thing didn’t listen, it just kept trying to get closer. Soon it found an opening in Zeenia’s swing, dodging under her arm. There was a flash. Zeenia covered her eyes, bright! It hurt! When the weight of Payapa’s head left her lap she gasped.  


“Payapa!? Where did you go!??!” She screamed. It wasn’t just her lusus’ head that was gone, it was the whole body! What had just happened?! She got up, now frantically looking around. What could have happened to her poor lusus! A body that big can’t just disappear! It wasn’t till the flashing bronze light came back. It floated into her line of vision. It had the head of Payapa. Zeenia stopped, frozen on the spot. What…  


“Payapa!?” She screamed again. Hands now in her hair. This was crazy! She was going to go insane if this kept up. She could feel herself starting to drift out of consciousness, oh gosh the smoke and fumes were starting to get to her. She’d better move, Payapa wouldn’t want her dying here. Even… if her lusus was somehow.. A flashing… thing. She gathered up the leaves that Payapa had been picking for her headache. One of the leaves went into her mouth, chewing on it would release natural painkillers into her system, it tasted horrible though. It wasn’t any worse than walking through the smoke, fire and who knows what else in this burning forest. The flashing thing kept following her, she didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. The air was clearing from the smoke as she got farther from the impact zone of that meteor, it felt so nice, breathing in clean air. She paused to take some needed deep breaths. The flashing Payapa head flew a little ahead of her, like it was urging her to continue. Now that her head was clearing she guessed this flashing thing must have been part of the game. The game! That timer! Shoot! She pulled out her phone as she started dashing through the trees. 

SB: I don’T know where yOU are… The Timer is geTTing close To only 2 minuTes. I Think I goT mosTly everyThing seT up?  
SB: Answer me!  
SB: Zeenia!!  
PF: i am here!  
SB: Finally! GeT yOUr buTT back here! ThaT Timer is running OUT and fasT! I goT This bronze crysTal Thing inTo The ToTem LaThe, iT made iT inTo This odd shape buT I can’T do anyThing else wiTh iT.  
PF: i wiLL be there in a-  
SB: We don’T have Time!

Zeenia bit her lip, Demtri was right… they didn’t have time. But she didn’t have anything to… Hold that thought. She concentrated, feeling her body tense, the world zoomed around her, and she was there. Home. Flashstepping was a lost art on Alternia. Lucky she loves exploring old ruins, but this technique always made her exhausted. It was like she couldn't take another step! But she needed to move! Then a warmth came over her, was it.. Over her shoulder was Payapa. The soft eyes of her lusus still encouraging her even from that odd new form. She could do this, she could get out of here as long as she had Payapa with her! Into the hive she went, up the stairs, to the room with all the machines in it. 

SB: Finally! YOU goT less Than a minuTe!  
PF: what do i do?  
SB: Well, I Think we use The AlchemiTer nexT, ThaT’s The only machine lefT. 

Zeenia grabbed the now carved dowel, it was so cold to the touch. Like a newly carved crystal. 

PF:... which is the  
SB: The one wiTh The gianT pad on iT!! Hurry!

She was lucky it was so close. Once she was out of this mess she’d have to thank Demtri for putting all these machines in one room. With the crystal on the pedestal, the robot arm on the Alchemiter moved. Weird, looked like it was somehow scanning the thing. A little item appeared on the circular pad. Could she walk on this thing? Bah, she needed to get to whatever that item was. She got up onto the Alchemiter. Hm? A… puzzle? She sat down now looking it over. It was a very simple slide puzzle. They often are, you just needed to complete the picture, what’s so hard about that? The weight of stress that had been on her shoulders since Demtri started the game disappeared as she slid the pieces around. Puzzles were so calming, no matter how simple. Zeenia smiled, it was a tired look, so very tired.

SB: WhaT The fuck is ThaT?!  
SB: WhaT’re yOU doing?!!!  
SB: Hurry The fuck up ThaT Timer is almosT done!  
SB: If yOU die I’ll kill yOU a second Time!

The last piece clicked into place.  


“done.” She sighed, not even flinching as the puzzle glowed bronze, the timer stopped, and her whole hive disappeared from the neighborhood.


	4. Title Change

The reason the fourth chapter is taking so long... is... well. I'm not used to writing a whole story like this, it's usually just small short ones. So.. I'm not very set on how to write the next few chapters, I know what's going to happen but those idea can be told in so many different ways. 

So, before I continue with the fourth chapter I'm going to rename the series. Since I'm only 3 chapters into it right now it seems like the best option than hating the name 13 chapters in. So yes, there will be a delay until I can come up with a good title. I'm sorry, I know I'm bad at updating in the first place but ehehe. Bare with me. Thank you all for reading it! This will be deleted once the fourth chapter is out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! It took me a while to figure out the coding to change the trollian colors. This work is first posted on my DeviantArt, which is YueHeart332. You can see other art works that include the trolls that'll be in the story.


End file.
